Notices/News
'Main Story Part 2 - Against the Belief' *25 15:00 Chapter 2 released *21 20:00 Fllayg skill revealed *21 20:00 Fllayg Sun and Moon Awakening silhouette revealed *20 20:00 Fllayg revealed as reward for completing chapter 2 *19 20:00 Chapter 2 announced to take place in Circo *15 20:00 Chapter 2 release date teased 'Events' 'Sparkling Night' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 00:00 Gacha starts *31 12:00 Moon Routes revealed *30 02:00 Rosso, Martin, and Mad Hatter revealed *29 02:00 Next teased with Douglas and Kanoe revealed 'Sword of Determination X Dance of Love' *19 15:00 Event Part 2 starts *18 11:00 Rege revealed as reward prince for part 2 *13 15:00 Event Part 1 starts *10 02:00 Foia, Cohen, and Alfred revealed to join event princes *9 20:00 Next event revealed to have Haldine and Carlyle The Starry Fireworks I Watch with You *2 15:00 Event starts *1 00:00 Gacha has started, Step Gacha has been released alongside the event gacha where doing all steps gets you Apollo (Onsen Village) Special Style *29 18:00 Sun Awakening Route revealed *29 12:00 Event Princes revealed . Oswald, Ritz, Shin, Deneb & Hinoto will be the Princes for this Event *28 18:00 Prince Silhouettes revealed ** More News coming June 29 18:00 *28 12:00 Short Video teaser revealed ** Additional Details to be revealed on June 28 18:00 News Situational Story *'July - Test of Courage' **Reading the first time gives you 1 gem ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: ***July 3: Will ***July 10: Vedy ***July 17: Sieg ***July 24: Leonie ***July 31: Tiga ** A new story is published every Tuesday at 15:00 JST and is available until 12:59 JST of the next Tuesday 'Shard Exchange ' * Altair (Starlit) and Micaela (Tactics) will be available from July 1 2018 0:00 until August 31 2018 23:59 JST * CUTE and SEXY Love-Up Trainers are available from July 1 2018 0:00 until July 31 23:59 JST * Kaede (Snow Moon) and Dion (Wedding) are still available until July 31 23:59 JST 'Aruhi no Oujisama' *July 1 0:00 – July 10 12:59 JST: stories are open for Shin , Oswald , Ritz , and Hinoto. Completeing these quests will aware you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. *July 11 12:00 - July 24 12:59 JST: stories are open for Haldine , Carlyle , and Alfred. Completeing these quests will aware you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. 'Anime' *26 Episode 4, "The Pirate Ship Barenarossa" released **Special epilogue video released **Moshimo Series episode 4 "What if the Princes Worked at a Beach Hut?" posted on Youtube *25 "Navi and Kiell's Travel Diary" episode 3, 'Country of Moonlight ~ Conclusion~' released *19 Episode 3, "I Remember the Smell of Pancakes", released **Special epilogue video released **Moshimo Series episode 3 "What if the Princes Worked at a Pastry Shop? Part 2" posted on Youtube *16 "Navi and Kiell's Travel Diary" episode 2, 'Country of Moonlight ~First Half~' released *12 Episode 2, "The Curse Deep in Your Eyes", released **Special epilogue video released **Moshimo Series episode 2 "What if the Princes Worked at a Pastry Shop?" posted on Youtube *11 Anime-related merchandise revealed *9 Web radio series "Navi and Kiell's Travel Diary" episode 1, 'Beginning of the Journey' released *6 Anime BD and DVD revealed to be released on September 28 *5 Anime ending "Secret Dreams" single revealed to be released August 29 *5 Episode 1, "The Sudden Beginning of a Dream " , released **Special epilogue video released **Moshimo Series episode 1 "What if the Princes Worked at a Convenience Store?" posted on Youtube *3 Teaser trailer with Kiell revealed *2 Yume100 x Animate Cafe collaboration project announced for July 26 - August 28 'Other News, July' *'July 27' **Fairy Festival and Princess Lesson Festival Campaign ***Campaig Period: July 27 00:00 - August 2 23:59 JST ***During this period, all fairy quests are unlocked, as are all Princess Lessons. Stamina cost for all these quests is also halved. *'July 25th' **There will be a Scheduled Maintenance 10:00 - 15:00 JST. You won't be able to access the game during this period **This update will be mandatory **Version Update to V2.1.0 Details: ***1. Status of Support Prince - You can now check the status of a support prince by tapping on "Support Details" ***2. Area Stories in Main Story P.1 Area Stories will be available to reread again in the "Completed Stories" Tab ***3. Design Changes Point & Coin Events will be getting UI changes to separate the look of Part 1 & 2 ***4. New Skill Implementation Fllayg, a New Prince, will debut with a new skill - Using his skill makes a Rainbow Bead appear ※Chain a color bead to clear all beads of X color, Chain 2 Rainbow Beads together to clear the entire board - Additionally, Recover skill gauges of all princes after performing a double rainbow bead chain ***5. Bug fixes - Error regarding Android's push notifications of area stories resulting in text getting cut - Searching up princes in the Training tab gives an error - Error in Main Story Chapter 9 Part 5's Quest Title ***6. Other Minor bug fixes *'July 5th' **Anime Commemoration Campaign ***July 5 05:00 - September 27 04:59 JST ***Login to the game to receive various rewards celebrating the anime's release ****Day 1: 1 Fairy Stone ****Day 2: 25 Prince Luna Jewels ****Day 3: 1 Stamina Fruit ****Day 4: 25 Prince Luna Jewels ****Day 5: 1 Skill-up Trainer ****Day 6: 1 Fairy Stone ****Day 7: 25 Prince Luna Jewels *'July 1st' **Fairy Stone Sale ***July 1 0:00 - July 10 12:59 JST ***In commemoration of the anime, the shop will be running a special campaign with Fairy Stones at a discount of 20% (except for the purchase of a single stone). **Prince Luna Jewels ***Campaign Period: July 1 0:00 – October7 23:59 JST ***Starting July 1 0:00 JST, a special Luna Jewel Exchange will be available. Various prizes are available, including exchange tickets for 3000 jewels. Jewels can be obtained by doing the gacha. A single pull will award you 10 Jewels, and a 10-pull will award you 100. Starting July 5, they can also be obtained as a login bonus. ***Exchange limits will reset on August 1 0:00 JST and September 1 0:00 JST ***The 3000 jewel exchange tickets can be obtained once in each month of July, August, and September. You cannot obtain the tickets from previous months in later months. Once the ticket is obtained, a special banner will appear in the announcements. The special exchange tickets can be used to exchange for any original or event prince that has appeared from March 2015 through January 2018, excluding collaboration characters, characters obtained through story completion, and characters obtained through score challenges. Princes that require special awakening fairies will come with the fairies when selected. When exchanging these special tickets, you will need to fill out a form with your player ID, name, and selected prince. On a different day the prince will arrive in your present box. A new policy is also in effect for the exchanges. You must choose the prince you wish to receive before the following deadlines. July Ticket: choose your prince before August 7 23:59 JST and you will receive it in your present box at some point on August 13. August Ticket: choose your prince before September 7 23:59 JST and you will receive it in your present box at some point on September 11. September Ticket: choose your prince before October 7 23:59 JST and you will receive it in your present box at some point on October 11.